The Reaper
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Reapers. Beings employed by the Shinigami to ensure the balance of souls in the universe. When their work is threatened by a heathen god, the fate of the world falls into the hands of a select few reapers. A few ideas infused from Soul Eater, but not really a 'crossover' as I would usually strive towards.


Hey guys. This was something I wrote before the crash, and so I decided to jack the Gfs computer and put something out. Taken a few ideas from Soul Eater, mixed with several others (which you'll probably be able to tell immediately)

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor do I own any ideas borrowed from Soul Eater and various other sources.

"_The Reaper...A being who represents and personifies death..."_ Screams were heard throughout the complex as several bandits were cut down by a small figure cloaked in black. In his hand, he clutched a scythe, a long staff with a razor-sharp blade at the end. On the opposite side of the blade, was a smaller, hooked blade. The metal of the blade was a blood red color, while the staff portion, the snath, was an inky-black color.

_"To be the eyes, ears, and weapons of the Lord Shinigami...That is the Reaper's purpose." _Left and right, the men dropped like flies, bleeding heavily all over the floor. With each slain opponent, the scythe in has hand glowed increasingly bright, and seemed almost to pulse within the hands of the cloaked figure. The scythe had a peculiar power to it. Most reaper weapons did. In the case of this particular reaper, he had won the death-dealer lottery. With each death inflicted by his scythe, it would absorb the soul of the victim, becoming more and more powerful a weapon with every kill.

"_Lord Shinigami employs hundreds of reapers around the world, divided into three classes. The first class...the Hunters. The Hunters tracks down souls that have become so corrupted they have shed any traces of humanity, and souls that have managed to escape their transition to the afterlife."_ Looking down the long hallway, and seeing three more men dashing at him, he pointed his weapon at them. At high speeds, surprising the three, the snath extended, becoming longer and longer. The rear two managed to dodge, but the first was hit by the blunt end of the blade, forcing him down the hallway, smashing into the stone wall, causimg his ribs to break with the force of the hit. This punctured his lungs and caused blood to leak from his mouth onto the blade, only serving to increase its glow.

_"Then there are the Guides, who reap the souls of the dying and help them travel to the afterlife. While Guides don't generally approve of combat, they can be fierce warriors in protecting the wayward souls, or capturing the souls who try to escape."_ The reaper squeezed the snath ever so slightly, and the glowing blades on both sides began to grow larger, before with lightning speed, the weapon began retracting to its normal length. On its way back, the now larger blades caught the two who had dodged just before, slicing them both cleanly in half.

_"And finally, the Judges. More than a personification of death, but a personification of divine justice, acting not only as killers in the service of death, but as a sort of karma system in the world. I became a Judge to right the wrongs done to the innocent. With my blade, Fukushū , I carve a path of blood and destruction in the name of order and peace. Many would call me a monster, or a fiend...I simply call it a public service." _Coming upon a large, ornately designed door, he tapped it with the tip of his blade, which flashed with a bright light, before the wooden door exploded, shattering into thousands of splinters, which shot inward towards the people in the room. Many of the people within did not concern him...at least for the time being. The one he wanted was cowering before him, sitting in his throne-like chair.

"Please!" the man cried. "I'll pay you any amount of money you want! Just stay away from me!" Beneath his hood and cloak, the reaper glared, scowling an unseen scowl across his shadowed face. His scythe pulsed as he took a step forward. It felt as if all the warmth were being drained from the air within the large room. The reaper growled, feeling malice like never before towards the man in his sights. Gripping his weapon a little tighter, he pointed it toward the sniveling little man.

"Money?" he asked, incredulously, his voice deep and reverberating through the chamber. "You think this is about money, you little idiot?" The man actually got up and hid _behind_ his chair as the reaper took another step forward. "This is about the people you are keeping oppressed...the innocent people that you've murdered, trying to take over this country, Gato." Swinging his blade up and resting it on his shoulder, the bottom of the reaper's face could be seen, and he was smiling what could only be described as the smile of insanity, glinting fangs showing in the dim light.

"For far too long you have been a plague to these people," the reaper continued. "Soon, the bridge builder will return and the land will be free of your company's strangle-hold. And as of tonight, they shall be free of you." Slamming the butt of his weapon into the ground, black lightning arced all over from the point of contact. "Tonight, you are on trial, and I am your judge, jury, and executioner. Behold, Fukushū, the Dread-Blade of Retribution. Tonight, you will feel her sting, and rejoice. For her sting shall be the last thing you _ever_ feel."

"Would somebody please kill this guy?!" Gato shouted, and the reaper fond himself surrounded by twelve men, all armed with swords, knives, and the occasional club. The reaper didn't even bat an eye, as he swung his scythe around him, at three-hundred and sixty degrees. The men all flinched, but the blade never actually got close enough to touch any of them. Slinging his weapon across his shoulders, his left hand made a sign, but it was no ninja hand-seal any of the hired-thugs had ever seen, with his thumb and ring-fingers extended.

**"Art of the Death-Dealer"** the Reaper announced, his voice becoming somewhat demonic, only adding to the terror of Gato and his men. And from someone who stood less than five feet in height. **"Soul Rupture"** The room became illuminated by a glowing light hovering in the air, which they could all easily see, due to its connecting to the scythe-blade, followed the path of the blade's swing mere seconds earlier. The brightly glowing ring around the cloaked assassin of death suddenly expanded out, connecting with each of the thugs. Screams and light filled the room, and Gato ducked behind his chair as the area shook. As the light died down and he took a look out into the room, his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape as he looked on in shock.

Body parts and blood littered the floor, his men cut into so many pieces that he was sure nobody would be able to count them all. In the center of the room, where the floor was spotless, without a single drop of blood, the reaper stood motionless, his shadowed eyes drinking in Gato's fear. Taking a few steps toward the man, who had now backed up against the wall, he began speaking in a casual tone, no malice even detectable beneath. "Tell me, Gato. Before I kill you, and shred what shriveled up little soul you have into little pieces, I'd like to ask you something...Was it all worth it?"

Gato couldn't even answer, too paralyzed with fear to say a single word. The smell of fear and urine entered the reaper's nose, indicating that the corrupt businessman had actually wet himself in fear. He sighed, raising Fukushū high into the air. "I'll take that as a no." He brought the blade down, silencing the man's screams. Sighing, the reaper pulled his hood off, revealing bright-blonde hair beneath, and bright-blue eyes.

"I sense something troubles you, Master Naruto." Naruto didn't even flinch at the disembodied, very feminine voice. In a flash of light, the scythe in his hand changed shape and became humanoid, becoming a young woman, about seventeen or eighteen. She wore a cloak similar to Naruto's own, and had black hair that extended down to her rear. Her eyes were the same red color as the scythe's blade, and her skin was quite pale, as though she didn't get enough sunlight.

"I'm fine, Yurushi," Naruto replied, his voice emotionless, worrying the spirit of his weapon. Despite the blade's vengeful nature, the spirit that made the weapon up was very rarely anything but kind and gentle, a stark contrast that Naruto found unique about her, ever since she had manifested before him. It was something of a Reaper right of passage. It would happen in a moment of great truth, great discovery, or great pain. When a new reaper discovers his or her calling, be it Hunter, Guide, or Judge, their very own weapon would manifest as an extension of their will, their emotions. Naruto remembered, for a moment, when he had witnessed Yurushi come into existence, but shook the memories from his head. Now was neither the time, nor the place. Pulling out a small piece of paper, he scrawled a note onto it, before handing it to his weapon, who took it in he hand, causing it to erupt into flames, passing the report on to their Lord.

Yurushi sighed, placing a hand on the reaper's shoulder. "Come on," she said. "We should be getting back home. Lord Shinigami will probably have another mission for you tomorrow. You should really get some sleep." Yurushi, for a being who turned herself into a weapon literally _named_ Vengeance, cared very much for her master, as most weapons did. But their connection ran deeper than weapon and master. Naruto, being taken in by the Lord Shinigami at a young age, had caused her to manifest, created her from his rage and anger at the world at the tender age of seven. A reaper younger than fifteen was already quite rare, but to have manifested a weapon, a scythe no less, at such an age was unheard of. That was probably why there were rumors circulating among the other reapers that Naruto was being trained and set to be the next Lord Shinigami. But of course, Yurushi knew that such an idea was ridiculous. The only reason anyone could take over the position is if the Shinigami, Death himself, were to somehow die. Such an idea was ludicrous.

"Sleep is overrated, Yurushi," Naruto replied, as the young lady returned to her scythe form, which Naruto gripped in his hand, before slicing the open air, which somehow actually cut, opening a glowing rift. Stepping into the portal, it closed behind him, leaving blood and carcasses the only sign they had been there. Stepping through the other side, Naruto found himself in a dimly lit room, the cold stone walls dancing with flickering light and shadows from the candles that hung from the walls. His cloak fading into a dark mist and evaporating, he kicked his sandals off, resting his scythe against the wall as he made his way to the bed in the corner.

"You think that, but you're still mortal," Yurushi replied, transforming once again, her voice becoming more stern, as she ushered the twelve-year-old reaper into his rather large bed, before tucking him in. "You have your limits, you need to acknowledge them. Otherwise you may do yourself some serious harm." Looking at the blonde boy, who had already fallen soundly asleep, her expression softened, and she cupped his chin in her hand and leaned in close, planting a soft kiss on his lips, careful not to wake her wielder. Getting up, she moved to all the candles in the room, blowing them each out, before moving toward the window. She had always loved the view from this room. The two stayed in a special complex, created by Lord Shinigami for his reapers. Many continued to live in their homes, leading ordinary lives, aside from the reapings, but for those like Naruto, who was taken from his village at the age of five and couldn't very well return without a whole lot of trouble, it was something of a safe haven. Accessible only to Reapers, weapons, and Shinigami himself, the building did not exist on a physical level, and thus could not be seen or touched by anyone who were not given access.

Located on an island south of lighting country, Yurushi loved looking out at the sea. The view was amazing. On a clear, sunny day, the water sparkled almost magically. Turning to her master, still sleeping peacefully, she smiled and eased her way into the bed, gently wrapping her arms and legs around the blonde, before she too fell asleep.

"I am quite impressed, Naruto." Naruto smiled beneath his hood at the praise he received from his sensei, his lord and master, Shinigami. For being such an intimidating figure, Lord Shinigami spoke with a kind, if rather off-putting voice that did not seem to fit well with his appearance. "It seems that simple thugs and brutes are no longer a challenge for you. I think it's time you and your weapon were given a mission of higher difficulty. This time you will be sent to reap a shinobi." Naruto smiled, looking to Yurushi, who despite her kindness was always eager to battle by her master's side.

"Just tell us who and where, and the two of us are there," Naruto replied, Lord Shinigami chuckling a bit at the rhyme. His eyes darkened a bit though as he looked out the window of his office.

"Unfortunately, this mission will involve you having to return home." Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his breath caught in his throat. Turning his back to him, his Master continued. "A very powerful Ninja known as Orochimaru plans to invade the village." Naruto growled.

"And you want me to take him out?" he said, squeezing his fists together so tight his knuckles were turning white. Shinigami shook his head, however.

"Orochimaru is beyond your capacity to handle. However, we've learned he has several spies placed throughout the village, gathering information for him. They are your targets. Your job is to find out who they are, cut off Orochimaru's information, and inform the village about the upcoming invasion. If the man decides to continue with his plans, I'll send a senior Reaper in to take care of him." Naruto didn't like this plan, but he nodded.

"Konoha's a big village, full of Shinobi. How am I supposed to find out anything there?" he asked, and the Lord of Death merely gave him a rather unsettling smile. Naruto knew that smile. For his friends, Shinigami's smile meant nothing but good fortune...for his enemies, not so much. Turning back to the window, looking at the sea, the Death God replied.

"Another Reaper is stationed there already. She hasn't manifested a weapon yet, but she is fairly competent in both her Shinobi and basic reaper skills. I've already informed her of your impending arrival. She'll meet up with you in the village." Turning back to the young boy, he gave one last piece of advice. "You leave in three hours. Try not to pass on, please. You're one of my favorites, and I hate having to find new recruits." Turning toward the door, Naruto snorted, he and Yurushi began to leave.

"You know me," he announced, practically slamming the door behind him, causing Shinigami to sigh.

"_Unfortunately, I do,"_ he thought. "_I just hope you have such confidence when the storm that is brewing finally blows in." _The glass pane of the window glowed, showing a hazy image of a man in a black and red cloak, a three-bladed scythe strapped to his back. And behind him, a second, larger, far darker entity, cloaked in shadow, but Shinigami already knew exactly who it was. The symbol glowing brightly across his forehead, a triangle encircled, let him know immediately. And he could not let him win. Or else the world would be cast into chaos.

Chapter End

So, Highjacked my Gfs computer. This was something I wrote a long time ago, and since I really can't write (this is her personal school computer) I might as well put this out and see what you think. I must remain relevant!

I'll try to write on the Gfs computer as much as I can. Karasu87 managed to save quite a few of my files...meaning if anything gets worked on in the near future, it's probably gonna be Shinobi of Equestria, or Multorum Prime.

Also, I have grand designs for a Power Rangers story. An ORIGINAL Power Rangers story. At this point, it's probably as far away as my MTG cross, but I'll do what I can. Like I said, this isn't my computer, the GF needs it for school, and the two of us officially move into our new apartment on September 20th, and as such, that's the reason I can't afford a new computer right now. A four hundred dollar deposit, plus the rent for the last ten days, I'm going to be tapped out for a while.

Anyone who would like, my PSN tag is Ritz-Bitz94, my DS friend code is 0275 – 9514 – 6799. You're all welcome to be friends with me, since it's much harder these days to do anything. You can also find links to the official Fan of Fanfics FB page from my profile. Since I can run FB from my phone, this makes keeping everyone up to date easier, and also lets you all talk to each other, since I know many of you love some things and hate some things, and this provides a forum for open discussion. Or you can just like the page and be done with it, it's up to you.

Peace to all my Fans.

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
